fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
UGSF Timeline
The United Galaxy Space Force (UGSF) is a fictional organization featured in some Namco games, suggesting that they all take place in the same universe. By subsequent crossovers a list of games taking place in this universe has been defined, and is usually identified as the "UGSF series". An official list of games part of this series has been revealed in October 2011 in the UGSF series site together with a complete timeline. To this wiki's standards, "UGSF" can't be considered a series, since no work has ever been released with the title "UGSF"; instead the retcon of all these series happening together is considered a massive undirect in-universe link between them. Timeline The UGSF Timeline is as it follows: *'2040'-''Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere'' *'2067'-''Cyber Sled'' *'2098'-''Cyber Commando'' *'2189'-''Burning Force'' *'2243'-''Galaxian³: Project Dragoon'' *'2245'-''Galaxian³: The Rising of Gourb'' *'2279'-''Galaxian'' *'2281'-''Galaga'' *'2281'-''Bosconian'' *'2283'-''Gaplus'' *'2288'-''Galaga '88'' *'2289'-''Blast Off'' *'2290'-''Final Blaster'' *'2298'-''Bounty Hounds'' *'2311'-''Galaxian³: Attack of the Zolgear'' *'2335'-''StarBlade'' *'2382'-''Dig Dug'' *'2383'-''Dig Dug II'' *'2385'-''Baraduke'' *'2388'-''Bakutotsu Kijutei - Baraduke II'' *'2399'-''Mr. Driller'' *'2400'-''Star Trigon'' *'2407'-''Star Luster'' *'2459'-''Star Ixiom'' *'2618'-''Mizuiro Blood (game scenario)'' *'2623'-''Mizuiro Blood (blog scenario)'' *'2659'-''StarBlade: Operation Blue Planet'' *'2810'-''Shin-Gun Destroy! Girl's Tank Battalion'' (added to the timeline upon release) *'2845'-''New Space Order'' *'7650'-''Thunder Ceptor'' While not included in the timeline, Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2 is said to take place in the same universe in the official site's blog, since it features [[Ace Combat X Smash Court Tennis|references to companies from Ace Combat]]. Its canonicity, however is debateable, since it also features cameos of characters from Tekken and from Soul Calibur. UGSF history The UGSF timeline, while revealing the shared continuity of all the involved series, wasn't created as a totally original work, but rather put together all series that were previously already linked, even if not so clearly. These links are in detail: Galaxian series (1979, 1981, 1984, 1987, 1990) Galaxian³ was the first game to feature the UGSF, so can be considered the one that started it. It's considered the earlier game in Galaxian's timeline because it shows the first contact with extra-terrestrial beings, immediatly followed by the PlayStation exclusive Galaxian³: The Rising of Gourb, and then the first four games in chronological order, with each one taking place exactly 300 years after its release year, followed by Galaxian³: Attack of the Zolgear, that's placed more time later to link to Bounty Hounds (see below). Galaga '88 [[Bosconian X Galaxian|features the green hexagonal space stations from Bosconian]], revealing that the two series happen in the same universe. Bosconian, Blast Off and Final Blaster (1981, 1989, 1990) As said before, Galaga '88 revealed Bosconian to happen in the same universe as Galaxian, and likely the same time period, so also Bosconian is placed in the timeline 300 years after its release year, coinciding with Galaxian itself, since both were released in 1981. The two games in the Blast series are also included, [[Blast (Namco) X Bosconian|being follow-ups to Bosconian]]. Just like Bosconian and the Galaxian games, they're placed in the timeline 300 years after their respective release years. Star Luster (1985) [[Bosconian X Star Luster|''Star Luster's backstory talks about the Bosconian War]], revealing it takes place in the same universe, but many years later, and features the start of a new war. So it can be placed at the current end of the timeline, and it's put specifically 126 years after ''Bosconian. StarBlade (1991) [[Galaxian X StarBlade|''StarBlade'' was originally created to be a one player version of Galaxian³]], but was later developed into its own game. Despite the change, however, some enemies from Galaxian³ and Attack of the Zolgear were retained, confirming the two series to take place in the same universe, and in the Timeline it's put right after Attack of the Zolgear. Cyber Commando and Cyber Sled (1994) Cyber Commando is a sequel to Cyber Sled and features the UGSF, so it's supposed to take place in the same universe as Galaxian³. It's placed before it in the timeline because it features the founding of the first space colony and it doesn't feature any extra-terrestrial being. Since the galaxy wasn't really explored yet, this game's UGSF is revealed in the Official Timeline to actually be called "United Government Space Force", and be an early version of it. Star Ixiom (1999) [[Star Ixiom X Star Luster|''Star Ixiom'' is considered a sequel to Star Luster]], and features the alien UIMS forces conquering Earth, so it's placed after Star Luster in the timeline (therefore being the current end). The unnamed organization for which the player fights is revealed in the Timeline to be the UGSF. The game also features ships from the Galaxian series as well as from the Star Blade series, further linking them together. StarBlade: Operation Blue Planet (2002) StarBlade's cancelled sequel was going to aknowledge the timeline and be placed after Star Ixiom, telling how the UGSF conquered Earth back. Mr. Driller, Dig Dug, Baraduke and Star Trigon recognising "Kissy" from Baraduke and Hiromi from Burning Force as UGSF agents.]] (''Namco × Capcom: 2005) ''Mr. Driller'' is a spin-off of Dig Dug, taking place in the same universe, and also retcons Baraduke to take place in the same universe as well. ''Star Trigon'' also features Mr. Driller as a selectable character, so it's considered a sequel to his game. While not being part of this timeline, since it's not canonical, Namco × Capcom reveals Kissy from Baraduke to be a UGSF agent, so all four game series are included in the Timeline. In the Timeline, they're placed between Star Blade and Star Luster, since they take place in a period of stability in the galaxy, and precisely each game is set 400 years after its release year, except from Star Trigon, that's set only one year after Mr. Driller. Burning Force (Namco × Capcom: 2005) While not being part of this timeline, since it's not canonical, Namco × Capcom reveals Hiromi from Burning Force to be a UGSF agent, so the game is included in the Timeline. An oddity, and possible mistake in the Timeline is that the original game was said in the manual to be set in 2100, however the official Timeline places it in 2189, exactly 200 years after its release year. Bounty Hounds (2006) Bounty Hounds features references to the UGSF and specifically [[Galaxian X Bounty Hounds|features an infant Zolgear from Galaxian³: Attack of the Zolgear]], so it's placed right before it in the timeline. Mizuiro Blood (2007) Mizuiro Blood takes place in a world inhabited by cartoonish robots and strange creatures, but is revealed in the game's official site to [[Mizuiro Blood X Star Ixiom|actually take place in our Solar System, occupied by the UIMS forces since the times of Star Ixiom]]. The latest entries in the site's blog are actually the story of how the UGFS later attacked them, seen from their perspective. Therefore, the Timeline places Mizuiro Blood between the UIMS conquering Earth in Star Ixiom and the UGSF taking it back in StarBlade: Operation Blue Planet. New Space Order and Ace Combat (2007) The unreleased game New Space Order, was supposed to aknowledge the timeline and be set at the end of it, almost 200 years after StarBlade: Operation Blue Planet. It features [[Galaxian X New Space Order|some weapons from Galaxian³]] and [[Ace Combat X New Space Order|some organizations from Ace Combat 3]], indicating that it also takes place in the same universe. In the official timeline, Ace Combat 3 is placed in 2040 since the game itself states to be set in that year. Note that many other Ace Combat games take place in the same continuity as Ace Combat 3, but aren't listed in the Timeline for unknown reasons. Thunder Ceptor (Official Timeline: 2011) Thunder Ceptor is the only game that didn't feature any reference to previous games, other than sharing the general idea of the setting. Its inclusion in the timeline was only confirmed in the official site, and following the game's plot, is set in year 7650, being the latest in the Timeline and set 4805 years after the previous one, New Space Order. Shin-Gun Destroy! (Shin-Gun Destroy! Girl's Tank Battalion: 2014) Shin-Gun Destroy! takes place in a future where girls fight alien monsters in tanks and it features some girl androids from the UGSF, since they have the "UGSF" logo on their clothes, meaning that this game is also part of the timeline. This is the first "UGSF" game to be released after the timeline was posted, and therefore forced it to be updated. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Summary links